Acts as a repository and distribution center for biological materials of special interest to the Breast Cancer Program. Maintain biologically characterized, transplantable mammary tumors; characterize tumor systems; cryopreserve tissues of standard tumors and store them; maintain donor hosts; supply tumors to those investigators indicated as recipients by the Project Officer; add new animal and human tumor systems to the bank; maintain a current inventory; maintain an updated indexed bibliography of publications resulting from studies utilizing animal and human tissues. The Cell Culture Bank will serve as a repository for human normal and malignant cell lines, characterize such lines, expand cell lines for storage, acquire new normal and malignant cell lines, determine tumorigenicity of human epithelial cell lines,perform radioimmunoassays, HLA typing, isoenzyme characterizations, and alphalactalbumin radioimunnoassays, send cell lines in frozen vials to investigators, and transfer cell lines to American Type Culture Collection.